


Monster/Reader Exclusive Stories {Volume 1}

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Begging, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Crushes, Doggy Style, Exophilia, First Times, MONSTER FUCKER, Monsters, Other, Praise, Slime, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, accidental creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: This volume includes 5 previews.Smoke Alien/Reader {NSFW}, Manticore/Reader {NSFW}, Harpy/Reader {NSFW}, Slime Alien/Reader {NSFW}, Eldritch Horror/Reader {NSFW}





	1. Smoke Alien/Reader

**Length: 2,595 words**

****

****

****

Main Kinks: breathplay, smoke, creampie, oviposition

****

Other Warnings: addiction, withdrawal, aliens, tentacles, harems, peer pressure, (seriously this is a weird one. run)

You saw the alien for the first time. Just as you had expected, the beast was surrounded by several very blissed out, relaxed humans. It sat on its bloated belly, innards exposed via the clear skin of the neck and stomach, whispering gently to some of the humans around it. One giggled and took a hold of an appendage, brought it to her lips, and sucked on the tip. After a moment she leaned her head back and exhaled a blue tinted smoke. Then she idly gazed about the room and, naturally, made eye contact with you.

You panicked. Your head snapped away as you pretended to have not been staring at the scene. The stranger approached.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled and nuzzled your cheek. “Human, what do you know of my species?”

You hummed, thinking long and hard. “Yooooou... make humans need you,”

He chuckled. “Yes. That's because we need YOU,”

You squinted. “Me?”

“No, we need humans. We are symbiotic. We give, you give, we are all very happy,”

One of the other humans who was lazily puffing at an appendage grinned happily. “We're his cute little alien breeders! Hahaha,” he rubbed his somewhat rounded belly. 

“You.. going to put a baby in me?” you asked, eyes unfocused.

He licked your cheek. “If you desire.. I will feed you more delicious smoke, if you allow me to impregnate you,” he stroked his fat fingers down your hips.


	2. Manticore/Reader

**Length: 2,171**

**Main Kinks: possessiveness, creampie,**

**Other Themes: Threats of being eaten, paranoia, couch sex,**

You'd known for quite some time that something had been after you. People were going missing in the busier part of town, and slowly, the murders closed in to the outskirts. To stay out of the assumed path of death gaining on you, you decided to hop around hotels. 

You peeked out from your blinds. The motel almost felt deserted. Perfect. You needed to go to the ATM and keeping eyes off of your back felt like a priority. Were you paranoid? Maybe a little, but when your life was in danger, the caution was worth it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked so happy. His strong arms wrapped around you tightly and he lapped your hair before releasing you. “D-d-do you want to.. you know! I want to,”

You snickered as if you heard a secret and ground back against him in reply. “Why do you sound suddenly shy?”

“A-ah,” he sighed, face reddening. “Just...” he bucked up when you continued to tease his slowly extending member. “let me up,”

You changed positions. He pressed a giant paw to your shoulders, forcing you to brace against the couch with your ass in the air. 

“I imagined this, once or twice,” you admitted as he fumbled to pull down your pajama bottoms and panties. 

“Is this how you saw it going?”

“Mmm... a little. Maybe not on the couch, and not after such a heartfelt declaration,”


	3. Harpy/Reader

**Length: 4,309 words**

**Main Kinks: Fluff, accidental 'creampie,' missionary**

**Other Warnings: retail, college loans, hoarding, crows, sense of looming dread,**

You set the tray down gingerly in your yard. The shallow dish was littered with all manner of curated goodies; birdseed, bits of cracker, sliced grapes. Already a songbird tweeted at you from the oak in your yard, just waiting for you to tromp back inside so it could swoop in for a treat.

You'd seen this done online. Even though many kinds of bird and animal were likely to steal away the food laid out here, your goal was to befriend the local crows. Corvids were intelligent in the same way parrots were. They used tools, they talked, they recognized faces. Most interesting of all, they had a morality system. Sometimes they would give back. Unlike the bird in the tree above you, a crow might pay for its meal. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She may not live a life inside a cooped up dry-wall house, full of windows and dust and stuffy bathrooms. But she understood money, and she understood greed. “No! How bad! I will not allow this, I will give you material things that will make them go away,”

Your eyes sparkled and you gawked at her. “You don't have to do that! You're a monster, why are you even hanging around here anyways? I took the food away,” fear struck you as soon as you said it.

She stepped closer, the iridescent parts of her wings shifting blues, greens, and blacks as she moved. “You have good heart, you feed the small birds. I watched you move and come, and I rewarded for my lunch. But even with food gone I am...” she tilted her head this way and that, like a puppy listening to the shrill voice of her owner. “...I am in love with you?”

Your heart skipped a beat. The only thing you could choke out was a dumb “What?” 

“You are so good and kind! I am in love with you! Let me carry you good things to sell for human monies so you will always eat and be warm,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye wanted you NOW, wanted you quickly, wanted you exclusively. Mating was natural and a great comfort for wild monsters such as harpies. Some mated for life, and some simply to procreate and move on, but it always went quickly. There would be much wing beating and claw scraping. But you were human. She had to be more careful. 

She scooted you forward and supported your back with her wide, strong wings. The head of her dick aligned with some trouble before you helped with hands.

“Good and kind [Y/N], you have wonderful scent, you are my favorite treasure,”


	4. Slime Alien/Reader

**Length: 2,436 words**

**Main Kinks: Slime, suffocation, praise**

**Other Warnings: Alcohol, adoption, clothed sex, confessions, space,**

The stars inched across the glass. In that deep, dark void lay mysteries so vastly distant that you'd never see them solved during your lifetime. But that was okay. You were satisfied with the mysteries at hand, namely navigating the cultural and biological differences between Homo sapiens and various alien species. That was the nature of life on a galactic spacecraft. 

You finished your lunch break and returned to your post in the engine room, leaving the stars behind and forgotten. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You reached a hand out and sat it over their gloved one, comforting. “...I really like you too, I mean,” you laughed awkwardly as things just flowed out. “You 'ave such a good soul, an sometimes I find myself thinkin... man.. how did I get so lucky? Then I get kinda nervous about rejection an dunno what to say, so I keep quiet,”

They watched you, as if expecting you to take it all back. Then they said, almost too low to hear, “You're nervous.. bout me? But.. what could you ever observe in something like me? I'm nothing like you, or the other species here. You uh, deserve someone better,”

Your tired brain's gears turned slow, wondering what to say. Instead you ended up standing abruptly and stepping close to plant a kiss at the top of their helmet. Amei was very surprised, gurgling with inquiry. 

“You big dumby, you're th' most beeeeautiful thing on this god forsaken UFO,” you tilted their helmet and looked down into the glass. “Jusss look at ya... you've got such a nice glow, all that semi- uh.. what's the word? Semi-amorphous liquid! Or, um, solid. Yeeeah. All that, with the little sparkly bubbles and the bright color. An you're also so great at your job! Everyone always askin' you for help, and advice. Including me,”


	5. Eldritch Horror/Reader

**Length:** 2,339 words

 **Main Kinks:** Double Penetration, tentacles, body horror,

 **Other Warnings:** Apocalypse, religion (kinda), servitude, mentions of depression,

The reign of man had been over in less than twenty-four hours. 

It started out slow. Strange blips in space time puzzled scientists, until one yawned open. The first creature to descend into your limited dimension was tiny. It was quickly captured and studied. Then it grew, and grew, and grew, and before long more 'things' spilled into the world; things of even greater girth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sighed where you stood. A few of the acolytes were speaking softly to them at the same time, imparting small comments and old stories. As you watched the eldritch horror consume the knowledge it already knew, you felt a ping in your heart. You felt bad for it. It must be an awful existence to live forever and to never have the euphoria of a new experience. 

The horror appeared to stare at you. You just stared back, used to this by now. The way their body morphed and changed in your mind was hypnotizing, and brought comfort. They called you closer.

“Yes?”

“Faithful servant, what do you have to say today?”

You thought a moment. “I have nothing you don't already know,”

They hummed. “You feel for me. You believe I am depressed,”

Your cheeks reddened and you remained quiet.

“I may know much. But speak. I wish to hear your voice,”

You gave in, though embarrassed. “I just hate that I can't please you master. It seems you know what I will say before I say it. Don't you want to find something new? Aren't you tired of us already?”

They reached out and stroked your cheek. It felt cool and tingly. You could not tell if the limb was smooth, scaly, or furry. It made you stiffen and tighten your legs together.

“I could not tire of creatures who willingly worship me, even if I follow their every step from the past to future,”


End file.
